


Favours

by Summer_Soulstice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Soulstice/pseuds/Summer_Soulstice
Summary: Finn doesn't fall to the Dark Side - he trips.





	

One way or another he’s waking up. There’s no doubt about it. Never in his life has Finn failed to persevere and he’s not about to stop now. Still, there’s something unsettling about the emptiness around him. He’s lived in isolation, he’s used to relying on himself for conversation and everything else but this is something more.

His thoughts flicker back to his training days. Death was all around him then yet he could never see it as more than an abstract concept, above his clearance and irrelevant to his progression. Death always seemed to miss him. Even when it rubbed its bloody hand down his helmet or dug its claws deep into his back, rendering him inactive, trapping him in limbo, Finn could not bring himself to accept the idea of death.

All those medical texts were wrong – he doesn’t feel like he’s floating, there is no uncertainty or suspension of time. He’s wasting time here. Finn wants to move, he wants to snap his muscles and mass back into place because he’s certain that there’s nothing to be learnt from this. Well, that’s not entirely true. His agenda now includes not getting stuck _alone_ with genocidal maniacs and to maybe, possibly, learn to wield a near sacred weapon.

This is temporary. He catches a whisper and latches onto it, suddenly alert. He’s strong. Shockingly strong – it’s the general consensus, it has been ever since strength became a valued factor.

There’s a deafening boom as his world splinters and cracks to admit a new presence through. Finn feels like he’s been hollowed out just to let this immense thing in. That doesn’t matter, not when it offers to help him wake up, rattling on about invincibility even though Finn doesn’t need that, he might just be half-way there. It doesn’t quite have a form he can define.

It’s only instinct that has him hesitating to accept.

A part of him argues that he’ll be fine on his own, he just needs to be patient.

But there’s a chance that he is needed now, that waiting any longer means there won’t be anything to wake up to.

Finn blinks his eyes open.

He just might be immortal. 

 


End file.
